Bite and Take Flight
by Bell333
Summary: Carli and her best friend Abby capture a vampire. They make them selfs vampires, and go looking for mad scientists to put wings on them.
1. Chapter 1

This is Bell333 with my first chapter, enjoy!

**Prologue**

"Hey Carli what are you doing?" My best friend Abby said looking at me suspiciously. "I am making my final attempt at capturing a Cullen." I said looking down at my supplies. I had a llama from the guy down the road who is being for closed

and can't take his llama with him wherever he's going, two pieces of rope, some super glue, a bucket, C-4 explosives, and a flame thrower from one of my secret sources (my brother, the illegal gun dealer.) "What can I do to help?" she said.

I looked up at her with a surprised look on my face. "You actually want to help me?" I said looking at her very suspiciously now. "Well it is your final attempt, so it would be my honor."

Chapter one

Who Died?

I was setting up my work of art while Abby was preparing out operation table in my basement. I may only be sixteen but this is my life's dream. I walked Roxy (the llama) to a big pine tree and tied her up with the first piece of rope. I poured

super glue in the bucket and shoved her hoof in it. After about five minutes I let go of her hoof surprised she wasn't thrashing around. _Maybe she thinks she's not going to die. _I thought to myself. I typed the c-4 to Roxy's leg, then put a

copper wire and attached it to the explosives. I pulled the wire about one hundred feet away behind a bunker I made with flour sacks. I attached an electrical shock button to the end that would off the explosives. I put a round circle of gas

around Roxy and put a string from the gas to the bunker.

"Abby are you ready he will be here in five minutes!" I yelled through our walkie talkies. "I'm here!" she yelled from behind me. Just as she settled into the bunker my alarm went off that means someone had broken my trip wire farther in the

woods. I took the lighter out of my pocket and ignited the string that would soon put Roxy into a frenzy of llama cries. "I actually think it might work!" Roxy said so excited I thought she might pass out. I also felt a little skittish. _It's actually _

_going to work this time!_ I thought hardly breathing now.

The gas ignited, Roxy started wailing. He was fast; I almost couldn't even see him. He bit Roxy. I pushed the button. The Explosion was big, much bigger than I had anticipated. It blew him into three different parts. That was the last thing I

saw before the explosion hit our base and sent me and Abby flying into the air. I hit the ground with a large crunch, and was surrounded by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own and characters, places, or anything from either twilight or maximum ride books. I do own my characters and places conjured in my own head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Putting the pieces together

"Carli! Carli! Please wake up! Carli Can you hear me!" Abby said shaking me furiously. I couldn't open my eyes, and made an effort to say something. What came out was, "Um Fiyne." "Carli we did it! We got the vampire! I put his pieces on

the operating table in the basement. Your parents will be home in five hours, and if we want to be vampire's, and be gone when they get there we need to get to work." I finally opened my eyes and looked around. It was starting to

become really windy in the Arizona heat.

"Ahhhhh!" i looked around to see who was screaming and realized it was me. Pain was rushing through my right half of my body. "Carli your hurt!" Abby said looking at me sadly. "Well no duh genius." I said in a groggy voice that didn't

even sound like mine. "How bad is it?" I asked cautiously. "Carli I think.." "Ahhhhhh!" I cut her off with another painful scream. "I can't move you have to get me the vampire venom quick!" I said. Abby handed me a small plastic tube filled

with clear liquid. She took another out of her pocket.

"How long was I out?" I asked. It takes at least an hour to get venom out of fangs. I thought to myself. "Several hours." She said. "Bottoms up!" I said, and we both slid the liquid in our mouths. I passed out from the pain. Even

though I thought I was already dead I could still feel the lava flowing through every part of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Putting the pieces together

"Carli! Carli! Please wake up! Carli Can you hear me!" Abby said shaking me furiously. I couldn't open my eyes, and made an effort to say something. What came out was, "Um Fiyne." "Carli we did it! We got the vampire! I put his pieces on

the operating table in the basement. Your parents will be home in five hours, and if we want to be vampire's, and be gone when they get there we need to get to work." I finally opened my eyes and looked around. It was starting to

become really windy in the Arizona heat.

"Ahhhhh!" i looked around to see who was screaming and realized it was me. Pain was rushing through my right half of my body. "Carli your hurt!" Abby said looking at me sadly. "Well no duh genius." I said in a groggy voice that didn't

even sound like mine. "How bad is it?" I asked cautiously. "Carli I think.." "Ahhhhhh!" I cut her off with another painful scream. "I can't move you have to get me the vampire venom quick!" I said. Abby handed me a small plastic tube filled

with clear liquid. She took another out of her pocket.

"How long was I out?" I asked. It takes at least an hour to get venom out of fangs. I thought to myself. "Several hours." She said. "Bottoms up!" I said, and we both slid the liquid in our mouths. I passed out from the pain. Even

though I thought I was already dead I could still feel the lava flowing through every part of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Where do we stand then?

We stopped running 10 minutes later, have run about 16 miles to the Hila river. He looked at me and smiled the most amazing sexy half smile ever. I smiled shyly back. "Hey so I don't think I've actually told you my name yet." He said

approaching me. "I am Josh." He said. "I like your name." I said wanting to drop dead because how close he was getting. "I think I might like you, and I was heading to Colorado. I was wondering if you might like to come with me." I was

stunned; I thought this was just a fling. Something that would end tomorrow when we part ways. He wanted me to come, and I would have undoutfully said yes but. "I can't just leave Abby she's my best friend in the entire world. Abandoning

her like that just would not be a good idea that is unless she can come?" I asked hopefully. "Sure thing, anything for you babe." Omigosh! Did he just call me babe? That thought was interrupted by his kiss. This was nothing like the first kiss.

The first kiss was just a kiss; it had meant nothing to me. This kiss was my second kiss ever, it was long and sweet. His tongue pushed against mine ordering it what to do. I lost track of everything. He spread out a blanket that he had taken

from my house. We laid there and started to kiss again. This time it was ferocious and needing. When we woke up about an hour later, I got up and dressed myself. "So where do we stand?" He asked putting his arms around my waist, and

kissing my neck slowly. "Where do you want to stand?" I asked hoping he wouldn't say something like "sleep buddies." I turned me around and looked in my eyes. "I want to be with you, so girlfriend/boyfriend?" He asked. "Yes." I said happily.

We got to the place we were supposed to meet Abby. I picked up her scent and found a not tacked to a tree.

Dear Carli,

_Hey sorry to just run off like this, but I met this guy named Fang. He can fly! He stopped aging 20 years ago when his family died in an attack in Paris. He is going to help me find wings. Follow my scent if you would like to join us. We will be In the Grand _

_Canyon tomorrow no later than Midnight. Hope to see you soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to once again interrupt the story, but it would be awesome if you guys reviewed and told me you want to happen next! Plus I must get at least one review from now on to post the next chapter! I am also going to start making chapter longer! So please review!**

**P.s Have fun reading! **

**:) peace, to the world, for generation!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

The start of our search!

"Please come with me." I pleaded staring Josh in the eye. "Anything for you my love." He said. Of course inside my head I freaking out at what he said even though I looked calm on the outside. "Thank you!" I shrieked and jumped into his

arms. He caught me and we kissed. He pulled his luscious lips away from mine and started walk with me still tight in his grip. "Are you going to put me down?" I asked. "No." He said matter of factly.

I snuggled into his chest and fell into a deep sleep. I woke to the sound of splashing water. It was late. Probably ten at night. The moon was huge! It looked like someone was holding a glowing basketball in the sky. Josh was floating lazily

in a pond that was amazing! It was crystal clear, and had many fish. He looked up at me and motioned to the water. "I don't think I should get my clothes wet." I said apologetically. "Same here that why I'm not wearing any." I blushed and

started to strip.

I walked into the water and he held out to me his had to me. I took it and he pulled me into him. He just stood there for a moment holding me. He was taller than me so his feet touched the ground and mine didn't. "Now that you are a

vampire you don't have to breathe." He said slowly taking me under water. I looked around in the water. It was amazing! Fish were swimming around us curiously. The moon was shining throut the crystal clear water making everything looks

like some sort of fantasy. _Oh crap! We are supposed to meet Abby in like two hours! _I thought to myself and immediately resurfaced.

"What's wrong?" He asked popping his head out of the water. "We are supposed to meet Abby soon!" I said almost yelling, but not in frustration. "Calm down beautiful if we leave in about an hour we will still be early. While you were

passed out I followed their scent to a campground, they aren't far off from here. "Oh." I said it while blushing. We should feed. "You haven't fed since you were….changed." He said. I had completely forgotten about the hot burning sensation

in my throut. After he said that it made my throut feel even worse than on fire, as if it were possible. I heard a crunch of leaves. Before my brain could even register what was happening I was on the deer and clamped my teeth around it

before it could even let out a last cry of death. A male deer was following the doe I was currently sucking dry. Josh was on him faster than I could blink. I

I let the deer drop from my mouth not a drop of blood spared. I noticed I had blood all over my clothing. "Crap." I said taking my shirt of and getting a fresh one from my back pack. "Don't worry it always happens the first time." He said

taking me in before I death glared at him to not look at me when I'm changing. Let's go I said after I had cleaned up.

We ran for about fifteen minutes. I had caught their scent after about 5 minutes. She was with a guy that smelled like…..Well bird. We saw a small campfire, and ran up to it. Abby ran out of a small two man tent and flung her arms around

me. I let josh's hand fall so I could hug her back. "I knew you would come!" she said looking at me as josh wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. A tall very handsome guy walked out of the tent. He was about as tall as Josh

and had black hair. He was wearing a Black t-shirt that looked especially good on his pale body. Dark black jeans and black tennis shoes made him look Goth "Hi im Fang." He said shaking our hands.

After we were settled around the campfire we learned the plan, and dangers of our new quest. "Were heading to California, I have an old friend there who can help us find the last scientist on earth who can genetically alter DNA. The only

problem is I've been running from a pack of werewolf's. I was caught on their territory. They couldn't figure out what i was so they are traking me." Fang said staring into the flames the whole time. We all got up at the sound of distance

howls. "That would be them; we have about ten minutes before we get some unwanted company." He said. He unfurled the blackest wing's I have ever seen. He took a running start and jumped into the air, letting the wind catch him and

pull him higher. "We need to go. Now!" Abby said and we all took off into the night.


End file.
